Diplomatie
by Ellana17
Summary: Léo n'avait pas pensé passer la soirée avec la prêteur de la Douzième Légion : elle était froide, réservée, et surtout, n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Mais bon, depuis quand Léo obtenait-il ce qu'il voulait ? One-shot Léo/ Reyna.


Salut à tous ! Dans ma quête de fanfictions Leyna, je suis tombée sur cette courte histoire de Clichesbullet (dont j'avais déjà traduit une autre histoire) et elle m'a beaucoup plu car elle résume toutes mes raisons de shipper le Leyna, même si à la lumière des évènements de la Marque d'Athéna, l'histoire peut être considérée AU. L'auteur m'a gentiment donné son accord pour traduire cette histoire et vous pourrez trouver le lien vers l'original dans mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : je mourrais d'envie d'écrire une histoire Léo/Reyna, mais j'évite généralement d'écrire sur des évènements futurs ou qui n'ont pas encore été expliqués dans le livre. Personnellement, je pense que le Leyna a de bonnes chances d'arriver compte tenu de leur personnalité similaire et leur situation personnelle. Je n'en dirais pas plus, je pense que ce OS donne une meilleure explication de ce que je pense. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que l'histoire reste courte et vague afin de ne pas m'en vouloir lorsque la Marque d'Athéna sera publiée et que tous les canons me frapperont en pleine poire. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire, prenez là comme une sorte d'étude des deux personnages et du pourquoi ils iraient bien ensembles._

**DIPLOMATIE**

Léo Valdez se sentait mal, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

En fait, tout bien considéré, il avait tout un tas de raisons de se sentir mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à choisir la bonne. Alors, au lieu de se joindre aux pensionnaires du Camp Jupiter et de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé pour le diner, il avait décidé de vérifier l'état des machines de l'_Argo_ _II_ et d'entretenir la tête de Festus. Cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de se sentir mieux.

- Salut mon grand, ça va comme tu veux ? Toujours fatigué du voyage et des combats ? demanda-t-il en tapotant le bord du bateau.

Il prit un chiffon de sa ceinture magique et commença à frotter les tâches présentes sur la coque.

Léo laissa échapper un soupir. Son destin se rapprochait, il avait changé ce dessin au crayon de la mort en un véritable navire et il jouait son rôle comme prévu, mais… quelque chose ne collait pas.

Enfin, se dit-il, c'est peut-être parce que mon rôle n'est pas des plus agréables. Il haussa les épaules même s'il était seul et commença à fredonner. C'était une comptine que sa mère lui chantait autrefois et cela lui rappela ce que c'était que d'avoir une maison. Pas que je puisse me sentir de nouveau chez moi quelque part, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait passé sa vie entière à passer de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil et, même à la colonie, il ne savait pas exactement où était sa place. Même lorsque _les dieux_ lui disaient quoi faire, il ne savait toujours pas quel rôle jouer. Et le fait de devoir se battre pour une femme qui avait en quelque sorte gâchée sa vie et un père qui n'avait jamais été présent pour lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. « Tu es le plus important des sept », _elle_ avait dit.

Ouais, c'est parce que c'est moi qui vais tout faire foirer, se dit-il en passant un coup de chiffon sur la tête de Festus.

- Mais au moins je nous ai amené ici, hein, Festus ? Et on a réussi à survivre à notre première rencontre avec les romains. Je ne pensais même pas arriver jusque là.

- C'est ce que tu crois, lança une voix dans la pénombre de la forêt, Léo ne distinguait pas le visage du nouvel arrivant.

- Festus ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi la tête de dragon parlerait-elle ? demanda la voix d'un ton condescendant, mais Léo aurait juré qu'elle semblait légèrement amusée.

- Il s'appelle Festus, d'accord ? lança-t-il, sur la défensive.

Il porta la main à sa ceinture magique tout en se disant pour la première fois que_ Festus_ n'était peut-être pas le nom le plus terrifiant pour un dragon.

- Tu as donné le nom de ton père à l'automate ?

Elle avança assez pour sortir de la pénombre de la forêt. Son armure dorée et sa cape pourpre battant faiblement au vent. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

- Pas exactement, dit-il.

Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait sortir son marteau de sa ceinture magique. Les amis de Jason les avaient bien reçus, mais Reyna leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux grecs. Et Léo n'était pas non plus totalement certain de lui faire confiance.

- Donc, le dragon s'appelle vraiment « _joyeux_ » ?

Son ton était neutre, ce n'était qu'une simple question après tout, mais Léo se sentit tout de même offensé. Peut-être cela venait-il de sa façon de parler, ou de sa posture… ou du fait qu'elle portait une armure de combat alors qu'il ne portait qu'un vieux t-shirt usé avec un jean et des bretelles. Il se sentait menacé.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet tout en essayant de ne pas paraitre grossier. J'veux dire, t'es le grand patron ou un truc du genre, non?

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de porter son attention sur quelque chose derrière lui. Puis elle dit :

- C'est vrai.

Elle reporta son regard sur Léo et demanda :

- Ne devrais-tu pas être là-bas également ?

- Trainer avec mes potes et m'amuser comme un fou avant que la vrai guerre ne commence ? dit-il. Nan, je préfère être ici tout seul.

Il avait essayé d'employer un ton sarcastique, mais Reyna ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à avoir le sens de l'humour. A vrai dire, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une personne. Se tenant devant lui, dorée, pâle, froide et magnifique ; elle semblait inhumaine.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle d'un ton poli tout en jetant un coup d'œil au navire.

Puis elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment.

Un _très_ long moment.

Léo avait bien conscience que ce qui arrivait à cet instant, peu importe ce que c'était, n'était pas une chose habituelle. La prêteur n'était pas du genre à partir au beau milieu d'un repas diplomatique pour aller faire une balade dans les bois. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de sa visite : était-elle là pour étudier le navire, s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de Cheval de Troie, ou peut-être pour saboter l'_Argo_. Et Léo ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. La main toujours posée sur sa ceinture, il tenta :

- Sympa ce bateau, hein ?

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas vraiment d'opinion sur son navire. Léo et les membres de son bungalow en étaient très fiers, et ça se voyait, mais les autres demi-dieux se contentaient de répondre « ouais, il est trop cool ! », point final.

Reyna détourna son attention du gouvernail et se tourna vers lui sans un mot, l'air toujours distraite.

Eh bien, merci pour cette participation très enrichissante, pensa Léo. Cette fille le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

- Euh… Alors !

D'accord, il n'avait jamais été très éloquent face à une fille, ça il le savait déjà. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça change du jour au lendemain. Son côté divin ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus, les « Héphaïstos » n'étaient pas connus pour leurs charmes, et c'était pareil au Camp Jupiter apparemment. S'il se fiait aux regards que lui lançait cette fille – Hazel, apparemment – il était resté le même morveux.

- Il fait frisquet, hein ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler, l'informa Reyna, les yeux toujours rivés sur le gouvernail. C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas parler, moi je n'en ai pas envie.

Léo déglutit avec difficulté. Cette conversation ne rimait à rien et, franchement, il avait surtout besoin de découvrir la raison pour laquelle Reyna se trouvait ici. Il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement, il avait un destin à accomplir après tout.

- Tu as déjà navigué sur un vaisseau de guerre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus confiant.

Après tout, elle était sur son territoire et empiétait sur son moment d'intense réflexion solitaire. Il n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres. À sa grande surprise elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna une réponse directe pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Pas un qui pouvait voler.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, presque involontairement.

- Tu as déjà navigué sur un vaisseau de guerre ?

Il avait entendu dire que la mère de Reyna était une espèce de déesse de la guerre avec un nom de sandwich, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à une enfant d'Arès. Elle n'instillait pas la peur pour les même raisons : elle semblait calme, équitable et totalement hors de portée. D'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelaitChioné et c'était déjà assez terrifiant pour lui. Tout de même, il ne l'imaginait pas aux commandes d'un vaisseau de guerre. Il pouvait à peine l'imaginer sur un champ de bataille. Malgré son armure, il l'imaginait plus facilement assise à une table en train d'élaborer un plan de bataille ; pas une épée à la main ou lançant des cris de guerre, et encore moins sur un immense vaisseau.

- C'était quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Léo se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas si c'était de honte ou de colère. Il détestait se trouver aussi intimidé. Ça lui rappelait lorsque Piper s'était faite relookée par Aphrodite ; même lui l'avait trouvée intimidante, alors qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Peut-être que cette fille avait un pouvoir similaire. Elle lui donnait l'impression de devoir constamment s'excuser.

Penser à Piper lui fit venir une autre idée en tête.

- T'es pas là pour étudier le navire, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un ton le plus gentil possible.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à énerver Reyna.

- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. L'étude officielle aura lieu plus tard, je l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle sembla nerveuse l'espace d'une seconde, puis retrouva sa contenance habituelle.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire non plus.

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante lorsqu'un bruit provenant de la cabine du capitaine se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Reyna.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire ! s'exclama Léo avec un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se précipitait vers la cabine.

Il crut la voir lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Sa cabine était en désordre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant : des outils jonchaient le sol, des cartes étaient étalées sur la table, des vêtements formaient des piles sur son lit, des livres, des armes et des gadgets inutilisés étaient posés un peu partout.

- C'est sympa.

Léo ne savait pas si elle se montrait polie ou sarcastique, alors il ignora sa remarque et se dirigea vers le panneau de commande qui était relié à la tête de Festus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon grand ? demanda-t-il au dragon.

Reyna se tenait silencieuse derrière lui alors qu'il contrôlait tous les boutons et ouvrait un petit compartiment pour vérifier les connexions.

- Pourquoi il y a un dessin au milieu des cartes ? demanda-t-elle.

Léo sentit un frisson le parcourir.

- Euh… j'aime bien dessiner.

- Et t'es pas vraiment doué, n'est ce pas ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler, tu sais.

Elle resta silencieuse.

En fait, elle resta silencieuse un long moment et Léo commença à s'en vouloir. Pour être honnête, il préférait quand elle parlait, il n'aimait pas vraiment travailler en silence.

- Alors, euh, Reyna…

- Oui ?

Sa voix ne lui parvint pas du même endroit et, lorsqu'il se retourna, Léo la trouva assise sur son lit en train de consulter leurs plans de bataille.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle dans l'espoir de cacher les plans. Tu n'es pas sensée voir ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle se mette à sourire, à la grande surprise de Léo.

- Tu te moques de moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il remarqua qu'il était lui-même en train de rire. Reyna paraissait tellement moins intimidante lorsqu'elle souriait ! Elle parut s'alarmer :

- Non, non ! Je ne me moques pas de toi, expliqua-t-elle.

Léo fronça les sourcils, tout en essayant de rester le plus amical possible. Reyna poussa un soupir.

- D'accord, peut-être un peu.

- Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Les gens se moquent de moi tout le temps! Je crois sérieusement que j'ai besoin de rire pour _vivre_ !

Le sourire de Reyna réapparut sur son visage, bien que plus triste cette fois. Léo regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit quelque chose pouvant causer cette réaction.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, dit-elle en regardant les cartes et en bougeant quelques unes des pièces qui y étaient posées. Vos stratégies sont plutôt bonnes. Mais je devrais te prévenir que nous avons des protections importantes ici, et ici ; vous n'iriez pas très loin par là.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous attaquer ! (Reyna lui jeta un regard noir)_ Plus maintenant_, précisa-t-il.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il fit tomber les plans et les pièces d'argile par terre. Il devrait tout nettoyer plus tard, mais ça en valait la peine.

- En plus, c'était même pas mon idée, c'est Annabeth, elle est folle de stratégie.

Elle était aussi folle d'architecture. Elle n'avait pas vu son copain depuis des mois et pourtant, dès qu'ils avaient fini leur première réunion, elle n'avait plus pensé qu'aux bâtiments de la Nouvelle Rome. Percy Jackson aurait très bien pu devenir invisible dès l'instant où elle avait vu l'université.

- Annabeth.

Un rayon de lune entra par la fenêtre de la cabine et vint se refléter sur l'armure de Reyna. Tout à coup, elle ne semblait plus aussi inoffensive.

- C'est la copine de Percy, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, la jolie blonde avec les yeux un peu fous.

Léo attrapa une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et vint s'assoir en face de la jeune fille. Il se sentait épuisé tout à coup. Il jeta la pile de vêtements dans ses mains par-dessus son épaule. De toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à travailler avec Reyna dans la pièce.

- Je suppose que ses yeux ne sont plus aussi fous maintenant qu'on a retrouvé Percy, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Mais Reyna ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Quel choc, railla-t-il pour lui-même.

- Elle doit être très heureuse, dit Reyna d'une voix légèrement roque.

- C'est vrai. Et pour être honnête, je suis bien content qu'on ait eu toutes ces réunions et ces complications et tout – déjà que j'ai dû supporter les problèmes de Jason et Piper toute l'année, j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une joyeuse réunion de couple, dit Léo en riant. Et ouais, c'est pas très sympa. Et puis, continua-t-il, ils sont surement à vomir, tous les six, j'veux dire. Comme si deux couples n'étaient pas déjà suffisants, ils ont dû rajouter Hazel et Frank aussi ! J'arrête pas de penser à cette prophétie et, laisse-moi te dire que si on est vraiment les sept élus, y'a de grandes chances pour que les géants gagnent d'office parce que j'abandonne !

Léo avait bien conscience que même si elles étaient teintées d'humour, ses paroles reflétaient en partie ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait être célibataire ou mal aimé – ou méprisé par la gente féminine en générale – ça, il y était habitué. Cependant, c'était une chose que de laisser les dieux décider de votre destin, vous jeter dans une cheminée pour voir si vous survivrez, et vous faire construire un immense navire pour un voyage vers une mort certaine, c'était une toute autre chose que d'être élu la septième roue dans une quête-croisière romantique.

Bêtes ? Monstres ? Dangers en tout genre ? Pas de problème ! Trois couples heureux ? Pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Reyna était de nouveau silencieuse, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Léo était habitué à parler plus que sa part et il appréciait, en quelque sorte, qu'elle l'écoute sans le traiter d'égoïste fini.

- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter à propos de la prophétie, le coupa-t-elle finalement alors qu'il avait entreprit de décrire à quel point cette quête allait être un véritable enfer pour lui. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser l'ennemi gagner.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la table où les plans avaient été posés.

Léo se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il ne savait pas ce qui rendait le ton de Reyna à la fois si dur et si sérieux mais, peu importe ce que c'était, ça faisait des miracles.

- Je suis désolé ! Je plaisantais, c'est tout. Je ne laisserai jamais tomber la prophétie, si c'est bien moi qu'elle concerne, je veux dire. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Elle resta à le fixer pendant un long moment et, même s'il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise, ce fut encore pire avec ses yeux braqués sur lui. Léo venait enfin de remarquer à quel point Reyna était magnifique. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà remarqué, avec son armure dorée, sa cape pourpre, sa posture altière et ses yeux perçants, c'était évident pour toutes personnes munies d'yeux, mais désormais, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Reyna était attirante, certes, mais elle était surtout le _genre_ de Léo.

Léo déglutit avec difficulté. Il ferait mieux de ne pas trop penser à ça. Il avait fini par retenir quelques petites choses de ses expériences passées et, à cet instant, il devait rester concentré sur sa mission : sauver le monde. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire… se laisser distraire par ce genre de fille.

Vous savez, une fille belle, froide, magnifique et potentiellement très dangereuse.

- Tu ne crois pas que la prophétie te concerne ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, ce qui, se dit Léo, était très bien. Mais il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. Elle avait des yeux qui vous transperçaient comme des épées.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

En partie parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en parler avec elle alors qu'il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance.

Reyna haussa les épaules, ce qui était marrant parce que… disons simplement que les personnes portant des armures ne devraient pas hausser les épaules. C'était bizarre.

- Je crois que la prophétie te concerne, je pense même que tu y joues un rôle important.

Eh bien, d'où ça sortait ça ?

- Tu as l'air du genre à ne voir les choses qu'au dernier moment, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une insulte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien de particulier, dit-elle en ramassant une pièce d'argile par terre et en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. C'est simplement quelque chose que j'ai remarqué.

Son ton était neutre, et le moindre mouvement calculé, précis et beau. Léo n'était plus tout à fait attiré désormais. Peut-être qu'il était vexé, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'aimait simplement pas la façon détachée dont elle s'exprimait.

- Eh bien tu t'es trompée, dit-il avant de retourner à son panneau de commande.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Je t'es offensé, j'en suis désolée.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- C'est pas grave. Je suis désolé de m'être vexé. C'est juste que je suis sur les nerfs, je crois.

- Tu es puissant, continua Reyna. Tu devrais en avoir conscience.

Elle devrait apprendre à s'arrêter, se dit Léo, un brin énervé.

- C'est pas la peine Reyna, j'ai pas besoin d'encouragements.

Il pouvait la sentir juste derrière lui, l'observant alors qu'il travaillait sur son panneau de contrôle.

- Ce ne sont pas des encouragements. Tu es réellement puissant et tu devrais en avoir conscience parce que ça peut être dangereux.

_Elle n'a pas idée_, se dit Léo en riant presque. Il savait déjà à quel point il était dangereux.

- Je suis pas dangereux, je suis juste le mécano.

Reyna leva les yeux au plafond. Vraiment. C'était la réaction la plus humaine qu'elle ait eu depuis leur rencontre.

- Tu n'as pas à mentir !

Léo la dévisagea. Cette fille l'intriguait, il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont elle se comportait, dont elle s'exprimait. Venait-elle du passé ? Ou était-elle coincée dans une espèce de jeu de rôle ? Ou bien pensait-elle sincèrement qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Rome ancienne ?

- Nous sommes du meme côté !

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas du même côté ; pas vraiment. À la fin de leur trêve, lorsqu'ils auraient gagné la guerre, les grecs et les romains se sépareraient de nouveau, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passerait alors. Reyna dut tirer la même conclusion puisqu'elle ajouta immédiatement :

- _Pour l'instant_, on est du même côté. Tu l'as dit toi-même : vous n'avez plus l'intention de nous attaquer.

Elle posa la pièce d'argile dans sa main sur le panneau de contrôle.

- On est des pions dans la même boite.

_Et ce n'est même pas notre combat_, il aurait aimé ajouter. Mais cette pensée amer consuma son courage et, au lieu d'une remarque sympa, il lança :

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Reyna afficha un air surpris.

- Pourquoi es-tu sur ce bateau, et pas là-bas avec tes nouveaux alliés ?

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de paraitre en colère, il était juste ennuyé d'être dérangé ainsi. Elle avait interrompu son moment de solitude, envahi son navire, sa propre cabine et s'en était même pris personnellement à lui. Elle n'avait eu que des remarques froides à son intention et il voulait juste la voir quitter son espace personnel. Elle l'avait tellement énervé qu'il en vint à oublier qu'elle était son genre, ce qui était une première pour Léo Valdez.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas là pour espionner. Nous visiterons le navire plus tard, je…

- T'es sûre ? Parce que je pourrais te montrer l'armurerie ! l'interrompit-il. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre d'armes qu'on a là-dedans, même les « Arès » étaient impressionnés, c'est leur partie préférée du navire !

- J'aimerais beaucoup visiter l'armurerie plus tard, lorsque le moment sera venu, mais pour l'instant je…

C'était comme si elle ne remarquait même pas son irritation. Elle gardait son ton habituel, calme et posé. Comment _pouvait-on_ être comme ça ?

- Tu n'es même pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'on avait prévu pour vous détruire ? Tu ne veux pas gagner une sorte d'avantage ? Tu…

- _Assez_ ! le coupa Reyna de sa voix forte et Léo se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même.

- J'avais l'impression que tu étais un boute-en-train, Léo Valdez. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'insupportable blagueur que nous avons rencontré tout à l'heure ?

Léo tiqua au mot « insupportable ». Il soupira.

- Désolé. Je suppose que je suis simplement stressé. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme.

Et par calme il voulait dire froide et insensible.

- Tu penses réellement que je suis calme ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils tellement haut qu'elle ressemblait presque à un personnage de dessin animé.

Les yeux de Léo restèrent fixés sur elle, attendant une réaction de sa part. Reyna traversa la pièce à pas lents, et son regard s'égara vers la fenêtre. Elle soupira.

- Je suis complètement _perdue_.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Comme tout le monde ici !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Léo. Il déglutit avec difficulté. La personne dans sa cabine n'était plus un robot en armure dorée et, bizarrement, c'était tout aussi agaçant. Léo se rassit sur sa chaise. Ils étaient désormais installés comme un psy et son patient.

Sauf qu'il plaignait vraiment Reyna si elle pensait qu'il pourrait lui être d'une quelconque aide.

- Tu l'as vu par toi-même, tout est sens dessus-dessous, Léo Valdez. Les dieux se disent de notre côté mais ça ne les empêche pas de disposer de nos vies comme ça les arrange. Tout le monde a peur. Est-ce qu'on est sensé se battre au côté de ces personnes qui nous considèrent tous comme interchangeables ? Qui volent nos mémoires et manipulent nos sentiments ? Nous avons besoin d'eux pour gagner et ils ont besoin de nous également, mais seule une des parties est prête à l'admettre. N'as-tu pas peur ?

Léo laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il sentait soudain un frisson glacé le parcourir.

- Je sais que je devrais être terrifié, dit-il sans y réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Reyna se releva sur un coude en ricanant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. C'est normal d'avoir peur ; tu n'en es pas moins un homme ou je ne sais quoi.

Léo la fusilla du regard mais elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Peut-être l'avait-t-il simplement imaginer en train de ricaner.

- Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, c'est tout. Je sais que je viens de passer pour un abruti en disant ça, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en train de le juger, alors il reprit :

- C'est juste que, j'ai rien à perdre, vraiment. Enfin, je veux sauver la planète bien sûr, je recycle et tout.

Reyna ne rit même pas. Il n'aimait pas Reyna.

- C'est que, à part le monde, j'ai rien à perdre. Il y a toujours un risque pour ma vie, mais sérieusement, je ne pense pas que je me manquerais tant que ça.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- C'est vraiment déprimant, finit-elle par déclarer.

- Je sais, dit-il avec un gloussement.

- Comme je le disais, reprit-elle en repliant les jambes pour s'assoir. Tu es réellement aveugle.

- Merci encore de le faire remarquer, c'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé ou quoi, dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

- De rien.

Ne comprenait-elle donc pas le sarcasme ? Jamais ?

- Tu as des amis, Léo Valdez, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu as une maison. Ne souhaites-tu pas sauver ta colonie ?

- Une maison ?

- Ne considères-tu pas la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé comme ta maison ?

- Non, je… Oui, je suppose. C'est que, je n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire froid, mais doux aussi.

- Peut-être que maintenant tu as quelque chose à perdre toi aussi ?

- Pourquoi je voudrais avoir quelque chose à perdre ? dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il n'y a qu'une minute, c'était elle qui déclarait être perdue, comment la situation avait-elle pu s'inverser ainsi ? Léo n'avait pas besoin de conseil. Enfin, il avait certainement besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel et, techniquement parlant, le gouvernement l'avait obligé à suivre quelques séances, mais il n'avait pas besoin que _Reyna_ joue les thérapeutes.

- Ça me convient tout à fait de me battre pour sauver mes amis de la damnation éternelle et empêcher l'apocalypse ; je n'ai pas besoin que ces « choses à perdre » viennent m'affaiblir.

Reyna gloussa. Mais en fait, Léo commençait à se rendre compte qu'il la détestait encore plus lorsqu'elle se montrait humaine.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Ça ne t'affaiblit pas, ça te motive au contraire. Tu ne peux pas te lancer dans la bataille en pensant que tu vas mourir et que c'est bien comme ça. Bien sûr, le sacrifice ça a l'air bien à première vue, et nous les romains, on respecte ça. Mais un soldat sans but c'est… c'est du suicide, purement et simplement.

- Mon autre psy a dit un truc dans le genre aussi, se moqua-t-il, mais Reyna ne releva pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu veux plaisanter, je comprends bien que c'est ce que tu fais : tu essayes d'être drôle pour éviter d'affronter tes problèmes.

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Reyna ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- J'aimerais avoir cette liberté.

- Est-ce que tu as dit « _essayer_ » ? Comme si je n'y arrivais pas ?

- J'arrête pas de perdre les choses auxquelles je tiens, tu vois. J'ai perdu ma maison tellement de fois, et j'ai perdu des amis aussi, et je…

Est-ce qu'elle pensait sérieusement qu'il n'était pas drôle ?

- Je ne devrais vraiment pas te parler de ça.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et cela sortit Léo de ses pensées.

- Oh, remets-toi, Reyna ! On parle depuis plus d'une heure alors je pense que tu peux laisser tomber le « je devrais pas t'en parler » et vider ton sac une bonne fois pour toute. On pourra même faire comme si c'était jamais arrivé si t'es aussi inquiète pour ton image de prêteur.

Elle le fixa des yeux un long moment, et Léo commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer ou de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, elle soupira :

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? _Vraiment_ ?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça marche.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes après avoir dit ça. Elle resta assise sans ouvrir la bouche pendant que Léo essayait de s'occuper : jetant des coups d'œil aux coins sales de la pièce et réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter au carburant pour le rendre plus performant.

- J'ai jamais eu de chez moi.

- Oh, dit Léo en sursautant légèrement sur sa chaise. On parle maintenant, bien. Continue

- J'ai cru avoir une maison… pendant un temps, mais tout a été détruit et ça m'a anéanti, dit-elle en fixant son regard sur le plafond plutôt que sur lui. J'ai été obligée de m'enfuir, et de m'endurcir aussi, alors que j'avais tout perdu.

Son regard s'était assombri. Léo comprit qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre.

- Mais après tout ce que j'ai traversé, j'ai finalement trouvé Lupa et elle m'a offert cet endroit. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

Léo se rendit compte qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de fuir, balloté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait détesté chacun de ces endroits et ne s'était jamais senti à sa place. Il n'avait jamais eu de chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la colonie. Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Reyna.

- Et je suis prête à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver cet endroit parce que ce n'est pas seulement mon avenir qui en dépend. C'est ma maison ici, et c'est également celle de toutes ces personnes et créatures…

Léo commençait à culpabiliser maintenant.

- Et tu t'en sors très bien, dit-il. Tu fais un travail super, toutes ces personnes croient en toi et elles ont bien raison ! Tu dis que tu es perdue, mais tu es forte, et courageuse, tu…

Il s'arrêta pour regarder Reyna, elle ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

- Ils ont tort. Ils ne devraient pas croire en moi, je ne suis pas plus forte que les autres.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- J'ai dit que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.

- Personne ne s'attend à ce que ce soit facile.

- Bien sûr que oui. Ils fondent tous leurs espoirs sur un seul leader, ou alors ils sont à la recherche d'un bouc émissaire.

- Donc, tu as peur ?

- _Bien sûr_.

- Et pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas…

Il connaissait la réponse avant même d'avoir fini la question.

- Tu ne peux pas les laisser voir que tu hésites, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle hocha la tête.) C'est pas facile d'être à ta place, pas vrai ?

- C'est pas facile d'être à ta place non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. J'étais en train de me dire qu'on se ressemble, de manière opposée.

Léo n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Son hésitation devait se refléter sur son visage car elle dit en retrouvant son sourire :

- Je dois jouer ce rôle afin de ne décevoir personne. Être dure, forte, imbattable, équitable, juste, neutre… Ne jamais décevoir personne.

Elle le fixa du regard.

- Et tu fais la même chose, mais…différemment.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on attende quelque chose de moi, votre Altesse.

Il n'arrivait pas à utiliser son prénom. Pour dire à quel point il la trouvait effrayante.

- Précisément. Tu es drôle, empoté, tu n'as jamais l'air de t'en faire parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te remarque. Tu préfères qu'on n'attende rien de toi ; tu ne veux pas que les gens soient déçus alors tu ne leur donnes rien à espérer de ta part.

Ce fut au tour de Léo de rester silencieux.

- C'est pas grave, lui dit Reyna. Comme je l'ai dit : j'aimerais avoir cette liberté.

Eh bien, ils faisaient vraiment pitié. Léo laissa échapper un gloussement, et Reyna devait surement être en train de penser la même chose puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire.

- On a l'air d'ados pleurnichards, non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, on a surement plus de raisons que les ados normaux. J'veux dire, une guerre de cette envergure c'est plus important que, tu sais, ton copain au lycée qui répond pas à tes messages.

A la grande surprise de Léo, Reyna n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec lui. Elle gigota sur le lit et parut de nouveau tendue.

- Ce n'est pas si différent que ça, dit-elle d'air coupable. J'ai quelques problèmes assez immatures également.

Léo éclata de rire.

- Je suis le roi des problèmes immatures ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant théâtralement les bras. Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais passer la soirée seul sur ce bateau plutôt que d'être la septième roue du carrosse, non ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- En fait, non.

Léo rougit.

- Oh, je suppose que je viens de le dire alors, déclara-t-il en haussa les épaules.

Reyna laissa échapper un petit rire et Léo fut heureux de l'avoir fait rire, c'était une sorte de petite victoire pour lui.

- Au moins, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu restes et organises tout, non ? C'est pas comme si tu avais un devoir diplomatique à remplir.

Léo leva un sourcil en l'entendant, et Reyna laissa de nouveau échapper un petit rire.

- Oh mes dieux, t'es là pour la même raison.

Contre toute attente, Reyna se mit à rougir.

- _Non_ ! T'es réellement en train d'éviter un diner diplomatique qui pourrait changer le cours de la guerre parce que tu ne veux pas être coincée avec un tas de couples !

Reyna se mordilla la lèvre, le visage rouge écarlate. Léo avait envie d'éclater de rire mais essaya de se contenir… ce ne fut pas vraiment une réussite.

- C'est pas ça, d'accord ? essaya-t-elle de se défendre, l'air encore plus coupable. Je ne voulais simplement pas être avec…

- Jason, compéta Léo.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Reyna, soudain pâle comme la mort.

- Pas si aveugle que ça, hein ? dit-il en tirant fièrement sur ses bretelles, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Je suis ami avec lui depuis près d'un an, patron, je sais l'effet qu'il produit sur les filles.

- C'est pas du tout ça ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

- Je sais, soupira Léo. J'ai entendu dire que les prêteurs étaient souvent très proches. J'ai entendu Percy le dire, et Jason aussi, et je t'ai entendu toi, dire que tu ferais tout pour sauver ce camp. Ça signifie trouver un bon prêteur, non ? Quelqu'un pour être avec toi ?

Reyna était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Un cadavre fait de blanc, de noir et d'or dans une cape pourpre.

- Tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu ne…

Elle le fusilla du regard. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit.

- Jason te plait vraiment, souligna-t-il.

Reyna baissa les yeux, elle paraissait petite et fragile tout à coup.

- Il me plais_ait_. C'est du passé.

- Alors c'est Percy qui te plait maintenant ?

- Beurk, non ! Percy sait se battre, mais s'il est avec Annabeth alors il est avec Annabeth et je…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Percy est avec Annabeth et Jason est avec Piper. Je ne peux pas débouler et leur demander de me rejoindre. Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Mais tu as le droit de garder tes sentiments.

- Quoi ?

- Jason te plait, tu ne peux pas renoncer à lui simplement à cause de Piper.

- Je croyais que Piper était ton amie.

- C'est le cas, et Jason aussi ! Et même si je leur souhaites sincèrement de résoudre leurs problèmes, ça ne fait pas disparaitre tes sentiments pour autant. Tu as un passé avec lui, pourquoi devrais-tu l'effacer parce qu'une nouvelle personne est entrée en scène ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable. Ils étaient simplement en train de réfléchir à leurs prochaines paroles.

- Tu sais pourquoi, dit-elle finalement. C'est parce que je me focalise sur ce qui est vraiment important, ce dont on a vraiment besoin pour sauver cet endroit, le reste n'est pas important. Je me fiches d'être Sénateur tant qu'on sauve cet endroit et…

Léo laissa échapper un grognement irrité.

- Oublis un peu tes devoirs de prêteur et cette guerre, et oublis que tu es un robot pendant juste une minute, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Qu'est-ce que Reyna pense de tout ça ? Tu n'es pas en colère ? Tu ne veux pas le récupérer ?

Il se demandait à quel moment de la conversation il avait embrassé le rôle du meilleur ami gay.

- Tu ne peux pas mettre tes sentiments de côté à cause des autres, c'est de la folie !

- Tu parles à un bateau, répliqua-t-elle. Et tu fais des dessins au crayon pendant ton temps libre.

- _J'ai jamais dit que j'étais sein d'esprit_. J'essaye simplement de t'aider, tu pourrais faire un effort, non ? s'exclama-t-il. Et puis, je suis un fils d'Héphaïstos, je peux parler à autant de machines que je veux, je suis toujours super cool, ajouta-t-il sans raison.

- C'est pas ce que je ressens qui est important.

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Reyna leva une main pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est ce que je pense vraiment. Pour l'instant, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons de plus gros problèmes. Si tu veux tout savoir, je… ne suis pas heureuse qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai attendu, je…

Alors, une chose des plus étranges se produisit. Reyna perdit totalement sa contenance habituelle. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle paraissait encore intimidante et puissante ; désormais, même avec l'éclat de la lune sur son armure, elle ne ressemblait plus à un automate ou un robot. Elle avait un peu souri, elle s'était confiée, mais, alors qu'elle parlait de Jason, elle ne ressemblait plus à un soldat, elle se transformait lentement en quelque chose d'autre. Il avait aperçu cette personne de brefs instants au cours de leur conversation mais maintenant, c'était comme si elle avait ouvert une porte. Reyna n'était qu'une jeune fille de seize ans, portant une armure en or et le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Enfin, pas _littéralement_, bien sûr ; Annabeth lui avait raconté qu'elle et Percy avaient vraiment dû porter le poids du monde et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait essayer.

- J'en ai ras le bol, conclut finalement Reyna comme si elle venait tout juste de le comprendre. Je suis jalouse, en colère et j'en ai vraiment ras le bol.

- Mon psy dirait qu'on avance ! Félicitations, Reyna ! s'exclama Léo en applaudissant.

Reyna se trouva soudain remplie d'une toute nouvelle énergie. Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cabine en parlant à toute allure. Des divagations personnelles, mais assez fort pour que Léo l'entende.

- J'ai dit à tout le monde que je devais me reposer à cause d'une blessure, je leur ai dit que je me rendais au temple de ma mère et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'allais dans ma chambre ou mon bureau parce que… parce que Jason m'aurait suivi pour me parler. J'aurais pu chercher ma sœur pour lui parler mais non, elle essayerait de me faire rejoindre les Amazones et je ne peux pas, parce que c'est chez moi ici, non ?

Léo ne trouva rien d'autre qu'hocher la tête en réponse.

- J'aurais aimé aller faire un tour avec Skippy, mais même pas, parce qu'on penserait que j'essaye de découvrir le meilleur moyen d'attaquer les grecs…

Elle frappa du poing dans sa main. Ses yeux avaient l'air un peu fou. Encore plus fous que ceux d'Annabeth et, d'après Léo, encore plus fous que ceux des « Arès » lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'armurerie ; ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

- Je ne pouvais pas non plus aller me balader avec Aurum et Argentum parce que ça aurait paru suspect, alors j'ai dû sortir seule et…

- Attends ! Aurum et Argentum, c'est tes chiens, c'est ça ? Ces amours qui ont essayé de nous bouffer tout à l'heure ?

- Tu te balades avec une tête de dragon et tu oses dire que mes chiens sont dangereux ?

- Hou, du clame ! C'était qu'une question, madame, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. (Cette nouvelle Reyna était très titilleuse). C'était qu'une question, souffla-t-il.

- Et puis j'atterris ici à te parler, alors que tu es de toute évidence complètement paumé, et tu n'es clairement d'aucune aide ! En plus tu es leur ami, donc je ne devrais même pas être en train de te parler. C'est mal, et je me déteste pour ça.

- De rien, dit-il avec un sourire. (Elle le fusilla du regard) Désolé, madame, je me tais.

- Non, Léo, c'est moi qui suis désolée, dit-elle en se détendant l'espace d'une seconde. Ne le prends pas mal, d'accord ? C'est que… je ne devrais pas être en train de te parler, et pour être honnête, toi non plus. Nous ne devrions pas nous parler, c'est mal, tu ne peux même pas gérer tes propres problèmes, alors encore moins les miens ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment gérer tes émotions.

- Eh bien venant de toi, ça me vexe. (Reyna le fixa, surprise) Ouais, t'as bien entendu ! Regarde-toi ! T'es encore pire que moi quand il s'agit de gérer tes émotions ! (Elle sembla ne pas comprendre) Sérieusement ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

Il s'était levé sans le savoir et avait maintenant les mains posées sur les hanches comme une nounou en colère. Il avait eu son quota de conversations étranges dans sa vie, y compris ses conversations avec des dieux et des fantômes, mais celle-là était la plus étrange de toute, même pour lui.

- Et si nous faisions une trêve, proposa finalement Reyna.

Léo n'en avait pas fini, mais il laissa tout de même tomber. Il était prêt à tout pour abréger cette entrevue.

La tresse de Reyna était pratiquement défaite, ses joues étaient toutes rouges et – Léo trouva ce détail particulièrement amusant – son armure était légèrement de travers. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'automate qui était monté sur son navire plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle s'appuya contre le panneau de contrôle et, après l'avoir fixé du regard un certain moment, prit dans sa main la pièce d'argile qui s'y trouvait toujours.

- Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus dans tout ça ?

Léo avait une bonne centaine de réponses à cette question mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Nous devons nous battre pour ceux qui m'ont tout volé.

- C'est toujours comme ça. (Il expira lentement) C'est une leçon qu'on apprend vite.

Reyna ne leva pas les yeux de la pièce dans sa main.

- Junon a propulsé Jason dans votre vie – et elle avait besoin de toi, et de Piper aussi alors elle ne l'a pas simplement envoyé dans votre colonie – il devait vous rencontrer d'abord.

Léo ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Elle vous a implanté des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas fait ça à Percy Jackson, tu le savais ? Il est venu ici, et puis il s'est lié d'amitié avec Frank et Hazel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que Percy Jackson n'a pas besoin d'une raison pour défendre quelqu'un, c'est instinctif chez lui. Mais Jason et Piper…

- Oh, tu parles de…

- À quel point elle connait nos faiblesses, dit-elle avec sérieux. Tu avais besoin d'une raison de rester et de défendre la colonie alors elle a fait en sorte que tu deviennes l'ami de Jason, Piper avait besoin de l'amour parce que c'est ce qui motive les enfants d'Aphrodite.

- Et Jason ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il nous aurait aidé sans tout ça ? Et puis, il ne nous connaissait pas.

Reyna laissa échapper un éclat de rire amer, elle sera le point autour de la pièce d'argile.

- Jason est un fils de Jupiter, expliqua-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a seulement besoin d'être un peu énervé et il se battra de toute façon, mais sa motivation…(Elle leva les yeux au plafond et laissa tomber la pièce) Il avait besoin d'une raison pour rester après la bataille, eh bien, c'est à ce moment que la fille d'Aphrodite entre en scène.

- Houa, Reyna, t'as pas l'air rancunière du tout, ajouta-t-il en plissant le nez.

Reyna passa près de lui et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée un peu plus tôt.

- Je sais que c'est une réaction immature, mais je suis en colère, d'accord ?

Léo trouvait sa réaction tout à fait normale alors il ne dit rien.

- Je veux dire, d'accord, c'est une chose de kidnapper ce garçon qui plait à une fille et de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays sans aucun souvenir d'elle ni de leur vie ensemble, mais de le placer juste à côté d'une _fille d'Aphrodite _? (Elle avait un regard désespéré, un peu comme un cochon d'Inde qu'on aurait été en train d'écrabouiller.) Non mais est-ce que tu l'as _vue_ ? Comment je peux rivaliser avec _ça_ ?

- Reyna, je…

- C'est un fils de Jupiter, Léo, ça veut dire qu'il est attiré par tout ce qui marche et elle le place juste à côté d'une fille avec des yeux qui changent de couleur et qui en plus a des sentiments pour lui ? _Sérieux_ ?

Léo entendit le grondement du tonnerre au dehors, et il devina que Reyna avait dû également l'entendre car elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de murmurer :

- Vraiment, des _yeux qui changent de couleur_ ? On est-ce qu'on voit ça, d'abord ? C'est quoi, sérieux ? Une _princesse de chez Disney_ ?

Léo aurait été surpris par le fait que Reyna sache ce qu'était une princesse de chez Disney mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

- C'était une blague ? Tu viens de faire une blague ?

Reyna sembla tout aussi surprise.

- Je ne sais pas, tu crois ? (Elle resta silencieuse une seconde) Ça ressemblait à une blague, non ?

Léo éclata de rire.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps, dit-elle en riant doucement. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'en avoir déjà fait.

Léo éclata d'un rire tonitruant, et cette fois, Reyna fit de même. Le rire de Reyna la faisait paraitre plus jeune, les plis de son front avaient disparu et ses dents blanches étaient apparues. Son rire était fort, doux et féminin. Léo ne l'avait pas vraiment imaginé ainsi et ça le fit rire encore plus.

Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux quand ils se calmèrent enfin. Ils avaient passé une journée étrange, une année étrange, mais tout ça leur paraissait bien loin à cet instant. Léo s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle était couverte par son armure, comme le reste de son corps, et elle était froide, mais ça ne le dérangea pas cette fois.

- C'est normal d'être en colère ou jalouse, tu sais ? Ils ne nous ont vraiment pas épargné. Jason doit être tout aussi perdu et ce n'est pas comme si Piper appréciait la situation non plus.

Reyna poussa un soupir, mais semblait plus calme. Elle semblait également triste.

- Je sais, mais je ne les aime pas plus pour autant, tu en es conscient ?

- Ouais.

- Mais demain matin, j'aurais retrouvé mon calme, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Nous sommes bien d'accord, pas un mot ne sort de cette pièce ? Demain, nous ferons comme si de rien n'était.

Léo la fixa du regard. Il n'était plus sûr d'être d'accord avec ça, mais il avait promis.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement. Mais tu devrais vraiment…

- Laisser libre cours à mes émotions ? Non, je ne crois pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les légionnaires ont besoin de croire en quelqu'un et puis, (elle avait retrouvé son air sérieux), il est important que je maintienne les apparences car dans le cas contraire, ils me trouveraient faible et un Sénateur faible peut provoquer toutes sortes de problèmes au parlement.

- Tu veux parler de trahison ? demanda-t-il avec autant de sérieux qu'elle.

- Peut-être… je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous nous trahissiez, c'est promis. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, c'est une réaction normale. C'est plus prudent de se montrer un peu méfiant.

Léo comprenait ses raisons mais il se sentait désolé pour elle. Il avait eu son lot de cœurs brisés (même si ses relations n'avaient été la plupart du temps que le fruit de son imagination), mais il avait au moins eu la liberté de s'en plaindre. Reyna était obligée de tout intérioriser et il se rendit compte que cette proximité lui manquait déjà un peu. Il appréciait le fait de ne plus être intimidé par Reyna, et il avait conscience que le lendemain, elle aurait même oubliée jusqu'à leur conversation. Il savait simplement en la regardant que l'expression « ce n'est jamais arrivé » atteindrait de nouveaux sommets avec elle.

Reyna se leva et il la suivit des yeux, se figurant qu'elle allait simplement quitter la pièce mais elle baissa les yeux vers lui et dit :

- Alors, Léo, tu me parlais d'une armurerie ?

- D'accord, je sais que j'ai dit que tu devais laisser libre cours à tes émotions mais Piper et Jason sont vraiment mes amis et je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord pour que tu les tues.

Reyna éclata de rire et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. C'était un geste tellement féminin, tellement étrange.

- Ne sois pas bête, je ne peux pas les tuer maintenant ! Ils ont une prophétie à accomplir !

On oublie féminin, elle était simplement étrange. Léo éclata tout de même de rire.

- Et d'où vient cette soudaine envie de voir des armes ?

- Eh bien, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre et en baissant les yeux. Tu vois, toi tu peux parler aux machines sans passer pour un naze parce que t'es un fils d'Héphaïstos ? (Léo hocha la tête) Eh bien c'est pareil pour moi je suppose, les enfants de Bellone, nous… nous sommes assez portés sur les armes.

- Tu veux… _tirer_ sur quelque chose ?

Léo jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, à la recherche de caméras cachées.

- Pas exactement, j'ai juste envie de pulvériser quelque chose. N'importe quelle arme conviendrait, tant que je peux, tu sais, démolir quelque chose.

La connexion qu'il avait ressentie avec Reyna ne lui manquait plus tellement tout compte fait.

- Euh, bien sûr, dit-il en se levant. Pourquoi pas ?

À voir son sourire étincelant, Léo savait qu'elle aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse.

- Euh, tu sais quoi ? On n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'armurerie. J'ai quelques restes d'acier dans une cabine au fond du navire et j'allais les faire fondre de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas les démolir ?

- Mais nous avons besoin d'armes, non ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir arrêter de sourire.

Pour Léo, elle avait l'air d'une enfant de cinq ans qui venait de recevoir un chiot pour Noël.

- Pas besoin, madame !

Il lui adressa un sourire triomphant alors qu'il poussait les chaises pour révéler une trappe.

- Je suis un fils d'Héphaïstos, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut juste ici, dit-il en lui montrant sa ceinture magique.

Puis il ouvrit la trappe et laissa passer Reyna.

- Les dames d'abord.

L'air toujours perdu, Reyna entra dans le compartiment qui avait tout l'air d'une cave. Un amoncellement de débris s'étendait devant eux.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Léo.

- Choisis ton arme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce mais ne trouva aucune arme. Enfin, elle comprit.

- Ta ceinture ? Tu peux en sortir n'importe quelle arme ?

- En fait, oui, dit-il avec un petit rire. Jalouse ?

- Carrément, dit-elle, et Léo put voir qu'elle était sincère. Surprends-moi, Valdez.

Alors Léo plongea la main dans sa ceinture et en tira ce qu'il pensait être un marteau.

- Tu voudrais que je démolisse cette montagne de débris avec des pastilles à la menthe ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Léo se sentit rougir. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, se dit-il.

- Désolé, ça arrive de temps en temps.

Et ça n'arrivera plus, s'ordonna-t-il. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'intéresser à Reyna de cette façon là. Elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant un énorme marteau de sa ceinture. Et un pour moi. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous !

Elle sourit en faisant tourner le marteau dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un club de golf. Reyna n'était de toute évidente pas très seine d'esprit et Léo se réjouit qu'elle affiche d'ordinaire ce masque si froid.

Et, alors qu'ils démolissaient les pièces de métal les unes après les autres pendant des heures, Léo trouva assez effrayant de voir Reyna se défouler ainsi. Mais il se rendit surtout compte avec étonnement qu'il passait un très bon moment. Pas tellement parce qu'il aimait démolir des trucs, mais parce que, tout à coup, il ne se sentait plus aussi seul.

Le jour suivant, comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ils étaient de nouveau des étrangers. Reyna avait retrouvé son masque d'indifférence. Mais elle se battait pour une cause et, comprit-il enfin, c'était ce qui la rendait si difficile à ignorer. C'était ce qui la rendait si effrayante et fascinante. Il l'avait comparée à un automate, mais il voyait bien désormais que sa principale motivation pour aller de l'avant était sa passion. Ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire, c'était que Léo devait rapidement ouvrir les yeux et trouver sa propre passion. C'était ce qui le rendrait plus puissant. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Léo leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut Skippy en train de voler autour du Camp Jupiter, montant la garde. Il savait que Reyna était là-haut, essayant de garder son calme et d'ignorer tous ses autres problèmes. Elle méritait une pause, se dit-il. Un moment de détente pour, peut-être, démolir de nouveau quelques pièces de métal ? Alors, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au pégase et un autre sur l'immense pile de débris, il décida que, même s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé ses propres raisons de se battre dans cette guerre, il pouvait toujours se battre pour celles de Reyna en attendant.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**_ : si vous lisez ceci après la sortie de la Marque d'Athéna, souvenez-vous que cette histoire a été écrite avant sa publication. J'ai quelques doutes quant à ma version des personnages et cette histoire en générale, je crois que j'avais juste besoin de faire une liste de tout ce qui pourrait les faire voir comme un potentiel couple. À la fin de cette histoire, ils n'ont pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ils ont eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre et sur eux-mêmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera après la publication du troisième livre, lorsque tous les canons me frapperont en pleine poire, peut-être que j'éditerai l'histoire, peut-être que je la réécrirai ou peut-être que je la supprimerai… je ne sais pas. En attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews !_


End file.
